five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Файл:FNAF SISTER LOCATION SONG "You Can't Hide" by CK9C Official SFM
Описание Get the track! ♪ iTunes ▶ http://apple.co/2n9Y4IC ♪ Spotify ▶ http://spoti.fi/2mGS0mM ♪ Google Play ▶ http://bit.ly/2n2AvB1 ♪ Amazon Music ▶ http://amzn.to/2n9rfLA ♪ BandCamp ▶ http://bit.ly/2mFVerw ♪ SoundCloud ▶ https://soundcloud.com/neotonic/ Follow on Instagram ▶ https://instagram.com/ChaoticCanineCulture Follow on Twitter ▶ https://twitter.com/ChaoticK9 Like us on Facebook ▶ https://fb.com/ChaoticK9 Follow CK9C on Snapchat ▶ chaotic-jack Music by ▶ ChaoticCanineCulture [ CK9C ] Vocal feature ▶ Elizabeth Ann Animation by ▶ XGBX Dasian https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMlVbAybqKFZMlJIY4-n47QI Album Artwork ▶ Melanie: https://miiiiind.tumblr.com/ Logo by ▶ Alex Join CK9C's DISCORD server: https://discord.gg/kapv9fV Instrumental Track ▶ https://youtu.be/F0gptATxtFg -------------------------------------------- RULES TO USE THIS SONG IN YOUR VIDEO -You MUST put a link to the original video/my channel in the video description -You MUST put the iTunes link to the song(s) used in the video description -You MUST put my channel name in the video title if the song is used for more than 60% of the video -This song is protected in YouTube’s Content ID system, you CANNOT monetize a re-upload of it -You CANNOT upload lists or compilations of this song -YOU CANNOT RE-UPLOAD THIS VIDEO -------------------------------------------- "You Can't Hide" is the latest single off of the FINAL ACT album; a full album dedicated to the Five Nights at Freddy's video game - Sister Location. Stay tuned for the next FNAF song, "They'll Keep You Running" - coming this spring! LYRICS: Bring you down here in the dead of night Keep you working Try to survive We are secretly watching you too Trying our best to get at you RUN You can Run But You can’t hide We’ll always seek We’ll always find You can Run But You can’t hide We’ll always seek We’ll always find You can run You can try You can run But you can’t hide You can run You can try You can run But you can’t hide They’re laughing while finding I’m hiding, I’m trying I feel like she’s lying I feel like I’m dying She’s guiding me quietly Instructing me blindly Afraid of what might be I feel like I’m dying I hear a sound (it's prolly just a mouse) I see them in the dark (I only saw a spark) I know there’s someone there (Not as far as I’m aware) Why don’t you believe me? Maybe you’re right (It’s just another night) But I heard a creak (Just go back to sleep) I’m always quick to rage (so go back to your stage) (wait… Now I hear it…) RUN What’s that sound I know someone’s there Hiding in the shadows Thinking I was unaware Who’s that I see The birthday boy to be Let’s invite him over Hurry up before he’s bolder Oh Bon-Bon Let’s make this fun You can’t deter me this time No I’m done I won’t go back to my stage it’s my new trend Well let’s say hi to the new friend I knew I was right to think I would find you over here Well isn’t it intriguing that You seem to be just a little bit weary Of Bon-Bon and me Well there’s no need We know you want to deactivate us But we just can’t let that happen Every night always it never changes But we can make accidents happen We can make accidents happen We can make accidents happen We can make accidents happen -------------------------------------------- CREDITS Animation by ▶ XGBX Dasian https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMlVbAybqKFZMlJIY4-n47Q Feature: Elizabeth Ann Written by: -Jorge A II -Elizabeth Ann ▶ http://bit.ly/2fn61DS -Kibathedemonicwolf ▶ http://bit.ly/2dSp37U Special Thanks for Mixing help! -Luis Fuentes ▶ http://bit.ly/1UXRrEl Album Art by: Melanie https://miiiiind.tumblr.com/ Logo by ▶ Alex Audio © Jorge Aguilar II 2016 Категория:Видео